Of Pasta and Kisses
by IHaveNoCleverName
Summary: When Italy finally irritates Germany enough with his constant chatter, what will be Germany's response? Gerita fluff, don't expect it to be so good! xD


_**Hey~ Here I am again! This time a GerIta suited me. It's 12:48 and I couldn't stop writing! XD And this came out of it.**_

_**I know some of you might be waiting (or not xD) on chapter 2 of "Nullified Love". This is just a little in between, to keep you satisfied (if you care xD) **_

_**I apologize in advance for my bad writing and the OCness of the characters.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Hetalia or the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be on , would I?**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Germany hates pasta. It's the reason why he's here listening to this.

"So I said, 'Ve~ why you say England-san doesn't want to see you anymore, Sey-chan? 'Cuz I think he wants to more than you could ever guess!' And then she said-"

Of course the Italian had to have lunch now. Italy's words were drowned out as Germany tried to focus on his wurst. His beautiful wurst had lain on his plate long enough without being touched as Germany had tried to keep up with the Italian. He decided that it was hopeless to try to understand the Italian and moved on to his wurst. It's not that he didn't like Italy, it's just that sometimes…..well; he thought the Italian should…shut up. He talked too much, especially considering that this was Germany that he was talking to. Germany doesn't know how Romano could put up with him. Then again, Romano was known for curses and physical attacks, even to his brother. Germany started to get annoyed when he saw that Italy didn't get the hint and kept spewing out word after word of mindless chatter.

Italy continued to talk to Germany, unknowing to the fact that Germany was ignoring him. He was eating his beloved pasta as if he would never get a chance to again. Pasta was getting everywhere; on the table, on Italy's uniform, on his face….'_Mein Gott, on his face_,' Germany thought,

Another reason for Germany's annoyance, even if he wouldn't admit it, Germany had feelings for the petite Italian man. He glanced up at Italy. Italy was just slurping his fork without a care in the world. Passing it along his moist lips, sucking on it, and taking it back out, now wet with saliva.

Germany's expression darkened.

Italy repeated the process, only this time some tomato sauce found its place on Italy's pale, smooth cheek.

Germany's patience snapped.

Italy saw a shadow on his face and he looked up from his pasta. At first he smiled when he saw it was Germany but brown eyes opened and widened when he saw that Germany was leaning in towards him.

"Ger-" he started but couldn't finish as the German's lips brushed lightly against his own. The kiss ended as quickly as it started and Germany sat down with a blush on his face. The impact of what he had done had finally hit him.

'_What in GOTT'S name have I done? For sure I freaked out Italy!'_

Italy stared at him with wide eyes. OPENED, wide eyes. Germany died a little inside.

After staring for a long time, Italy smiled. Now, Germany was the one staring with wide eyes.

"And here I thought you would never do it!"

Germany blinked. "What?"

"Ti amo."

Though he was happy, Germany couldn't help but be confused at these outbursts of random statements. "Huh?"

Italy realized what he'd done and blushed. "O-oh, I should probably start at the beginning. I-I started to notice that I liked you in a r-romantic way. S-so I asked Japan what to do and he got a strange sparkle in his eyes. Then he said I should w-wait until you k-kiss me f-first. I know since kissing isn't your thing that maybe…" Italy looked down nervously. "D-do you like me?"

Germany stood up and started walking towards Italy.

"I-I'm sorry for saying such silly things! P-please don't stop being my friend! I—" Italy was cut off when Germany kissed him again. This time with more fierceness and passion then before. Italy's eyes widened again. When Germany finished, he started to walk away; leaving a shocked, paralyzed Italy in his wake.

Germany decided pasta wasn't so bad anymore.

Omake:

"Hey potato bastard!"

Germany turned around. "What is—" He was interrupted by a foot in the face, courtesy of Romano.

Germany lost his balance and fell over. He put his hand on his face. "What was that for?"

"Don't act dumb! Japan showed me the photos! If you ever try to kiss Veneziano again, this sin't the worst you'll get!" With that he left.

Germany has to talk to Japan about his…_activities_.

_**Phew! That's done! Just a short drabble of GerIta fluff~ Review please!**_


End file.
